


The Broken Ones

by Multalia



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-02-26 11:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18716560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multalia/pseuds/Multalia
Summary: Tony a merdé. Gravement cette fois, et ses problèmes personnels ne l'aident pas. Il oscille entre la haine de lui-même, la culpabilité et la colère, reprit par ses pires travers.Lui qui sombrait déjà, le voilà au fond du trou.Affublé d'une babysitter agent du S.H.I.E.L.D qui n'a même pas la moitié de son âge, la cohabitation risque effectivement de faire des étincelles.Elle a merdé. Première punition au bout de plusieurs années de service, Julia Del Valle se voit confier la protection, et moins officiellement la surveillance, de Tony Stark.Elle qui sacrifie tout à son boulot, lui qui voue sa vie à ses armures. Deux esprits brillants. Deux esprits blessés.Avec un peu de chance, la Terre y survivra.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un chapitre, une musique.  
> https://youtu.be/Uctu1e353os

Le silence régnait dans le QuinJet, tranché ça et là par les bruits métalliques d'Hawkeye aiguisant ses flèches.

Et les cris de douleur étouffés de Wanda.

Vision se tenait aux côtés de cette dernière, et pressait un bandage déjà gorgé de sang contre son mollet, essayant tant bien que mal de la rassurer. Tony était aux commandes, poussant au maximum la vitesse de l'engin. En dehors d'eux quatre, seule Natasha était présente. Tout comme Clint, elle restait silencieuse, jetant de temps à autre un regard anxieux vers la Sorcière Rouge.

Ou accusateur vers l'Homme de Fer. Car c'était principalement de sa faute si la mission ne s'était pas déroulée comme prévu.

Quelques heures plus tôt, au dessus de l'Ouzbékistan

Le Quinjet volait à sa vitesse de croisière, complètement camouflé par ses panneaux rétro-réfléchissants. A l'intérieur, cinq personnes étaient réunies, et écoutaient plus ou moins attentivement l'hologramme bleuté d'une sixième. Ils étaient plutôt nombreux comparé à leurs habitudes - la présence de Wanda, Natasha et Clint était seulement occasionnelle sur les missions. La première désirait se faire discrète, et évitait l'action autant que possible depuis les incidents du Nigeria. Quand aux deux autres, ils ne s'étaient remis à travailler ensemble que très récemment - leur opposition suite à la division des Avengers semblait avoir disparu, ou du moins il n'en restait que des traces. Natasha s'était elle engagée à nouveau auprès du Shield - Clint participait à quelques missions, mais prévoyait de se retirer entièrement d'ici quelques mois, afin de profiter de sa famille.

-Bon, tout le monde a saisi ? Mission de routine, et surtout, discrétion absolue. Le contexte politique est relativement stable pour l'instant, on est loin d'avoir besoin d'un incident.

-Ça on l'a compris Rhodes, merci, ça fait dix fois que tu le répète. Ma question c'est, est ce qu'il y aura beaucoup d'ex-membres de l'Hydra sur place?  
C'était la voix de Barton qui s'était élevée.

-Comme quoi répéter les choses est utile quand même... Au moins une dizaine, on en a parlé au 1er débrief.

La discussion s'était rapidement conclue, après quelques piques supplémentaires sur «le manque d'attention» de l'archer et «les discours chiants» de War Machine. Son hologramme disparu alors, et seule sa voix resta dans leurs oreillettes. Depuis sa blessure, il ne pouvait plus participer directement aux missions, alors il remplissait le rôle de coordinateur.  
Ils ne tardèrent pas à atterrir au milieu de ce qui semblait être une campagne perdue, bordée d'une forêt en piteux état.

-Euuuh Rhody ? T'es sûr de m'avoir donné les bonnes coordonnées? Parce que je suis sûr de les avoir suivies et que ça ne ressemble pas trop à une base secrète ce truc.

-Mais personne ne suit les débriefs ou quoi?! Je l'ai dit et redit, vous avez 10 minutes de marche jusqu'au village bordel!

-Language! Fut la seule réponse de Tony à Mister Débrief. Le silence tomba alors. Il avait parlé sans réfléchir, sans penser à Rogers. Mais ce mot lui était bien trop lié maintenant. Au bout de quelques secondes d'un silence inconfortable, Vision prit la parole, conscient que ce n'était pas le moment de jeter un froid ou une dispute sur le petit groupe.

-Mais pourquoi devons nous marcher? Je comprend que le QuinJet soit très reconnaissable, mais notre tactique de déploiement rapide s'est grandement amélioré, Hydra n'aurait pas le temps de réagir si nous attaquions de front. Tandis que s'ils nous voient arriver de la forêt en uniforme, nous sommes tout autant reconnaissables.

-Vision, si même toi tu ne suis plus les débriefs...

-Je les suit! Et je m'en souviendrai si ce détail avait été exposé.

-... Bref. L'intérêt d'atterrir là, c'est surtout d'éviter d'alarmer la population. S'ils voient un véhicule comme le QuinJet atterrir, on ne peut pas prévoir leur réaction. Une panique générale peut faire beaucoup plus de dégâts qu'on le croit. Et vous ne pouvez pas non plus vous permettre de perdre en efficacité, donc hors de question de se déguiser en locaux ou en touristes.

-C'est dommage, je doit avoir des colliers de fleurs quelque part sur le tableau de bord...

Des regards mi amusés mi dépités suivirent cette énième réplique du milliardaire, puis le groupe finit par se mettre (enfin!) en route, rejoignant la forêt quelques mètres plus loin.

 

Le trajet fut étonnamment silencieux, et personne ne décrocha un mot jusqu'à la sortie du bois. De là, cachés par les ombres mouvantes des feuilles encore vertes, ils pouvaient entr'apercevoir ce qui ressemblait à un vieux silo à grains, visiblement désaffecté, et un peu plus loin quelques habitations de bois. Même ces dernières avaient l'air abandonnées, et ne semblaient pas très entretenues. Clint prit alors la parole:

-Qu'est ce que l'Hydra viendrai foutre ici?

-On en sait rien en fait, et ils sont plutôt discrets. C'est l'équipe de Hill qui les a retrouvés, et elle nous a mis sur le coup - une histoire d'éventuel labo secret ou je sais plus quoi.

-Et bah Rhodey, on suit pas les débriefs du S.H.I.E.L.D ? Le taquina Tony

-Vous vous plaignez de moi, mais un jour je vais céder ma place au Conseil à un de vous! Un jour où Fury sera là tiens, que vous preniez conscience de tous les sacrifices que je fait pour ce groupe...

C'est Wanda qui pour une fois, prit la parole

-Voyons James, tu remplis siiii bien ce rôle, ce serait criminel de changer notre fantastique porte parole!

Un grognement résonna dans leurs oreillettes, et l'ancien pilote prit son plus beau ton condescendant avant de répondre:

-Tony, tu devrais vraiment faire attention, tu as une mauvaise influence sur les nouvelles recrues.

Un soupir coupa court à la discussion, et tous se retournèrent vers Natasha.

-Vous êtes vraiment des enfants quand vous vous y mettez. On peut se concentrer sur la mission un petit coup s'il vous plait?

 

Comme il s'agissait d'une mission de routine, mais aussi d'une des rares qu'ils effectuaient ensembles depuis plusieurs mois, Rhodes avait décidé de changer un peu leur stratégie. De foncer un peu moins dans le tas, en fait. Leurs rôles étaient souvent les mêmes, Tony ouvrait les portes, dégageait le passage de quelques missiles, et généralement, il n'y avait plus grand monde pour les autres. Aujourd'hui donc, chacun aurait son quota d'adversaires. La Veuve Noire, Vision et Wanda se dirigèrent en éclaireurs vers le silo. Hawkeye devait rester en retrait et rattraper tous les éventuels fuyards, tandis que Tony suivrait quelques minutes plus tard.

Enfin, ça, c'était la théorie. Et la théorie et la pratique, surtout dans une équipe comme les Avengers, sont deux choses bien différentes.

Dès que la première équipe fut à l'intérieur du bâtiment, elle ne mit pas longtemps à trouver puis soulever la trappe métallique (censée être) camouflée.

Et tout ne se passa évidemment pas comme prévu. Natasha et Wanda eurent à peine le temps de poser pied à terre dans le couloir tout juste dévoilé qu'ils se retrouvèrent face à une vingtaine de soldats, visiblement aussi surpris qu'eux.

Et au son métallique et ordonné des nombreuses bottes frappant le sol, ils comprirent alors que cette mission n'avait vraiment, mais alors vraiment plus rien d'une routine.

La voix de la rousse résonna alors dans les oreillettes des Avengers :

-Hm, les gars, on va peut être avoir besoin de soutien plus vite que prévu...

Tout ceci s'était passé extrêmement vite, mais la surprise se dissipa soudainement - au moment où Vision apparut, tous reprirent leurs esprits et le combat s'engagea aussitôt. Les balles volaient de partout dans un fracas assourdissant, rebondissant sur les murs de métal avec le crâne des soldats.

Effectivement ceux ci étaient plus de la dizaine annoncée par l'ex-colonel. Clint mit quelques dizaines de secondes à rejoindre le combat, flèche encochée. Du haut de la trappe, il ne pouvait pas tirer - il se retrouve en bas en une roulade, et commence à enchainer les volées mortelles. Nombreux étaient ceux qui gisaient déjà à terre, projetés sur les murs comme de vulgaires poupées de chiffons par Wanda, ou la nuque brisée par la Veuve Noire. Bien que le massacre ne soit pas dans leurs habitudes, ils avaient été pris par surprise - ils n'étaient pas préparés à un combat aussi important. Aujourd'hui, ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de faire des prisonniers, ni de retenir leurs coups. Vision lui était sorti du rang, et repoussait tant bien que mal les vagues de combattants ennemis arrivants du côté Ouest du couloir. Quand elle n'était pas marionnettiste Wanda arrêtait les balles perdues, du moins du mieux qu'elle pouvait, se concentrer dans ce vacarme étant plutôt compliqué. Vision fit soudain s'effondrer une partie du plafond, bloquant le passage de son côté.

Clint décocha une flèche explosive, qui mit à terre les quelques ennemis restants. Ils reprenaient leur souffle, quand le bruit assourdissant d'un pas de course militaire les fit se redresser. Une trentaine de nouveaux soldats venait d'apparaitre au bout du couloir et faisait feu - le bouclier de Wanda les protégea in extremis. Grimaçante, on pouvait presque percevoir le choc des balles se répercuter sur son corps.

Le combat faisait rage depuis plusieurs minutes maintenant, et toujours aucun signe d'Iron Man.

Alors que l'espionne russe était sur le point d'en faire la remarque, de puissants accords de guitare résonnèrent brusquement, prenant tout le monde de court.

Détournant l'attention de Wanda de son bouclier.

Bouclier transpercé par une balle

Balle qui transperce la chair

Un cri

La lumière prend alors le dessus sur toute la scène, submergeant les lieux de sa teinte orangée.

Et le noir.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un chapitre, une musique. Celle de celui ci est "I'll be good" par Jaymes Young  
> https://youtu.be/POqEVwROEQs

Il n'y avait plus de membres de l'Hydra en Ouzbékistan.

Il n'y avait plus de base non plus.

Il n'y avait plus leurs squelettes.

Il n'y avait plus une partie du pays.

La terreur avait pris le dessus sur Vision, la pierre avait pris le dessus sur celui ci. Un rayon destructeur qui avait annihilé toute forme de vie aux alentours, épargnant seulement les Avengers. Sonnés, les oreilles sifflantes et sous le choc.

Tony s'en remit le premier, un peu plus protégé que les autres par son armure, et s'envola immédiatement en direction du QuinJet. A portée de vue, tout n'était que cendres et désolation. Les quelques mansardes du village n'étaient plus qu'un souvenir, tout comme la forêt.

Lorsque le milliardaire arriva là où ils s'étaient posés, il trouva un véhicule difficilement reconnaissable et recouvert de suie.

Heureusement toujours en état de marche.

Il décolla, récupéra les autres. Sans un mot. Quelques regards tout au plus, lourds de sens.

Et nous y revoilà.

Le même silence lourd, les reproches, l'inquiétude. La culpabilité.

Ils allongèrent la Sorcière au centre de l'appareil, et Vision s'installa à ses côtés, inquiet et terrifié, de la balle autant que de lui même.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes de vol, Tony prit soudain la parole

-Wanda, je...

-La ferme Stark. La ferme.

C'était la voix de Natasha qui venait de s'élever. Elle marqua une pause, puis reprit.

-C'est toujours la même chose. Tu fais une connerie, tu t'excuse, et on oublie. Je veux juste que tu sache que ça ne durera plus très longtemps.

Pas un mot de plus ne fut prononcé, et la fin du voyage se fit dans le même silence pesant.

 

QG des Avengers.

Dès que le QuinJet atterrit, une armada d'infirmiers se présenta devant lui. Une mesure de sécurité qui pourrait paraitre risible en temps normal - pas aujourd'hui. Ils escortèrent Wanda jusqu'à la section médecine d'urgence du Coeur, le bâtiment principal de la base - les autres voulurent la suivre, mais seul Vision fut autorisé à l'accompagner, son corps étrange n'ayant pas besoin de soins. Le reste de l'équipe fut emmené en salle de repos. Rhodes les y retrouva, complètement paniqué - la déflagration avait brusquement grillé les oreillettes, ainsi que les systèmes de communication du QuinJet.

Il y avait heureusement très peu de blessures, quelques coupures ou hématomes de ci de là. C'était le choc le problème, et lui commençait à peine à passer.

Une fois assuré qu'ils allaient bien, Rhodes récupéra Natasha en tant que témoin, et partit aussitôt rejoindre le Conseil. Suite aux différents incidents qu'avait connu l'équipe, un conseil majeur avait été (re) mit en place. Mieux pensé cette fois, plus organisé. Et moins gangrené.  
Ils étaient une dizaine à y siéger - le soldat y représentait les Avengers. Fury et Hill en faisaient également partie, en tant qu'ex et actuelle directeur/trice du S.H.I.E.L.D. Ce dernier avait repris du service petit à petit après sa dislocation - Nick et Maria en étaient le cœur et l'origine. Peu à peu, ils avaient retrouvé les meilleurs et les plus fidèles des agents, des scientifiques, des membres en général. Bien que le nom soit resté le même, l'aigle gris de leur ancien logo a laissé place au rouge orangé flamboyant d'un phénix en plein vol - quitte à être dans le symbolique, autant y aller à fond. Avec l'accord des Avengers, et de Tony, ils avaient installé leurs nouveaux locaux à proximité de la base des héros. Sur plusieurs kilomètres carrés se répartissaient désormais Le Coeur - où se trouvaient la cafétéria, les quartiers de recherche, les labos, les garages "terriens", les salles d'entrainement spécifiques et le dojo -, les Quartiers des Avengers - avec leurs appartements, de grands espaces de stockage pour leur équipement, principalement les armures de Stark, la plupart des salles de réunions et de détente, le jardin suspendu... -, et la partie "Shield" : un grand bâtiment regroupait les chambres des agents, les armureries et les garages "aériens", tandis que quelques autres étaient consacrés à l'entrainement, avec des gymnases de toutes sortes, des espaces de parkour... Une énorme forêt entourait l'intégralité du complexe, et un lac se trouvait un peu plus loin. Les Avengers pouvaient se déplacer librement à peu près partout, tandis que l'accès à leurs Quartiers était réservé à certains agents.

Une dizaine de minutes après le départ de Natasha, Barton quitta les infirmiers à son tour, rejoignant probablement la salle de tir ou ses appartements ; évidemment, Tony prit la direction des labos.

Cette partie du bâtiment s'étendait dans la majeure partie des sous-sols supérieurs du Coeur - entre les salles de recherche à la pointe de la technologie et les multiples ateliers, on s'y perdait facilement. Heureusement pour beaucoup, les pass et les accréditations créées par Mr Stark lui-même comportaient un module de guidage assisté.

Aujourd'hui, le milliardaire n'était pas vraiment d'humeur à faire le tour des nombreux projets qu'abritait l'édifice - il se rendit dans son atelier privé, l'un des seuls à se situer en dessous du niveau des garages . À une dizaine d'étages de profondeur, c'était là son seul havre de paix - très peu de personnes y avaient accès. Fury, quelques Avengers, et Pepper. Enfin, pour celle ci, c'était assez flou dernièrement.

L'entrée était une énorme porte métallique extrêmement sécurisée, designée et programmée par Tony. Inviolable. Enfin, si, mais à condition d'avoir les capacités de prendre le contrôle d'une intelligence artificielle sur-développée et brillante.

La pièce en elle même était assez grande (un hulk et quelques de hauteur, cinq de largeur et un peu plus de profondeur), très lumineuse - un plafond artificiel faisait office d'éclairage, et pouvait varier pour afficher l'image d'à peu près n'importe quoi. Aujourd'hui il était classique, blanc, et la lumière bien qu'assez crue n'était pas éblouissante. Des plans de travail étaient dispatchés ici et là, tous accompagnés d'un ou plusieurs écrans comme suspendus dans le vide, et d'une paire de chaises roulantes. Le confort avant tout!

Au centre de la pièce se tenait une sorte de mini bunker aux parois transparentes, permettant tout simplement de tester des trucs et de les faire exploser. Un peu plus loin se trouvait un espace vide, carré, de quelques mètres de côté - il était réservé à la conception et la modification sur hologrammes de grande envergure. Dum-E se tenait à côté du plan de travail principal - Tony avait beau continuer de charrier son robot, il lui portait tout de même une attention particulière et aimait l'avoir près de lui pour travailler.

Différents projets occupaient quelques uns des plans de travail - des idées pour l'instant en suspens. Les autres étaient pour la plupart recouverts d'outils divers, dispersés dans un joyeux bordel.

Dès qu'il fut à l'intérieur, Tony sentit une partie du poids sur ses épaules s'amenuiser, et s'approcha de Dum-E. Celui ci commençait à se faire vieux, comme son propriétaire. Il avait grand besoin d'une révision, et l'ingénieur n'était pas d'humeur à s'énerver sur son projet du moment : la réparation automatique de l'armure en combat. Malgré tout le génie qu'il déployait, les résultats concluants ne faisaient que le fuir.

-Friday?

-Oui monsieur?

-Ajuste le taux de tolérance aux dommages pour qu'il concorde avec nos précédents calculs, et relance une simulation pour Mark XLVIII. Et fait un scan à Dum-E! Il a besoin d'une révision complète.

Tout en préparant le matériel dont il aurait besoin, les événements de la journée lui revinrent à l'esprit. Essayant de les oublier, il brancha le fer à souder, et commença à planifier mentalement la...

Non, il n'y avait rien à faire. Impossible de se concentrer. Les paroles de Natasha tournaient en boucle dans sa tête, écrasant idées et calculs alors même qu'ils apparaissaient. Il soupira, et se laissa tomber sur sa chaise roulante. Plus les choses avançaient, et plus il se sentait distancé.

L'image de Pepper se forma alors dans son esprit - il n'avait plus la force de la repousser aujourd'hui. Un soupir plus fort s'ensuivit.

-Friday, verrouille l'accès au niveau et éteint tout.

L'I.A appliqua ces ordres immédiatement - plongé dans le noir, la seule lueur de la pièce émanait de ce maudit réacteur Arc miniature, posé sur son bureau. La preuve que Tony Stark a un coeur. Merde, là il préfèrerait que non.  
Poussant un énième soupir, le milliardaire se releva, et s'approcha du plus gros étau de l'atelier. Il le souleva en grimaçant, déclenchant le mécanisme qui y était relié - un large pan du mur voisin pivota aussitôt sur lui-même, révélant plusieurs lignées d'alcools de marque et de grands crus. Sa main se tendait vers son rhum préféré, une bouteille de Captain Morgan à peine ouverte, lorsqu'un grésillement étrange le retint. Il mit quelques secondes avant de l'identifier

-Tu sais te racler la gorge maintenant Friday?

-J'ai appris cela de l'homme qui vous demande. Je suis désolée de vous interrompre Monsieur, mais il insiste et je crains que lui refuser l'accès rendrait la situation difficile.

-...

-...

-...

-Que dois-je lui dire?

-Fait le patienter un peu. Tu peux rallumer.

À regret, Stark remis l'étau à sa place, dissimulant sa faiblesse aux yeux de tous. Ce n'était pas le moment de craquer. Il ferait ça plus tard, proprement. Quand personne ne viendra le déranger ; quand personne ne pourra voir ses larmes. Trainant un peu les pieds, il alla se poster à côté du bureau le plus proche de l'entrée, et s'appuya sur celui ci pour se donner une constance. Son regard se perdit sur le mur, accrochant un petit impact. Il avait probablement balancé un quelconque objet contre la paroi métallique après un autre échec de son projet. Une clé à molette ou un écrou probablement, au vu de la forme.

Il se rappela soudain qu'il était attendu, et se racla rapidement la gorge avant de s'adresser à son I.A.

-C'est Fury n'est-ce pas?

-Lui-même monsieur.

-... Tu peut le faire entrer.

L'ex-directeur du S.H.I.E.L.D ne se fit pas prier, et la porte de métal blindé s'ouvrit moins d'une demi-seconde plus tard. Il fit trois pas à l'intéreur, et se tint debout, à fixer Tony de son œil valide.

-Stark.

-Fury.

Une tension inhabituelle avait soudainement prit place entre les deux hommes

-Il faut qu'on parle de votre dernière mission.

-Je sais, j'ai merdé, je suis assez grand pour le comprendre tout seul Nick. Mais j-

-J'ai comme l'impression d'avoir déjà tenu cette conversation. Je n'ai pas besoin d'entendre tes arguments ou ton plaidoyer, la punition est déjà décidée. Majorité absolue au Conseil.

-De quoi tu me parle là?

-Écoute Tony, c'est pas ta première gaffe. Beaucoup au Conseil commencent à en avoir assez de devoir les rattraper pendant que tu cours des jupons ou fait exploser des trucs ici. Seulement celle là en est une grosse. Pas au niveau d'Ultron, ni de Rogers, mais une grosse quand même. Il faut que tu les comprenne d'accord? C'est un incident politique majeur que tu as créé aujourd'hui, tu savais qu'il y aurai des conséquences et...

-Bordel Nick, je sais tout ça ! Viens en aux faits!

Un long silence suivi cette interruption. Tony regrettait presque d'être intervenu. Peut-être qu'il ne voulait pas savoir finalement.

-Tony Stark, le Conseil vous relève de vos fonctions d'Avengers pour une durée indéterminée.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un chapitre, une musique (ouais ouais c'est redondant j'le dit à chaque fois, faudrais que j'trouve un concept de petit truc à faire dans les notes pour annoncer les musiques x'D)  
> Aujourd'hui, c'est https://youtu.be/bQFdeXfV8Hc

-Tony Stark, le Conseil vous relève de vos fonctions d'Avenger pour une durée indéterminée.

Le silence. Il s'attendait à tout sauf à ça. Lui, un des premiers membres du groupe, suspendu? Ça ne pouvait pas être réel.  
C'était un prank, une de ces blagues à la mode sur Internet, un canular, Fury participait à une caméra cachée, tout, n'importe quelle explication était satisfaisante. Mais ça, ÇA ne pouvait pas être vrai.

-Je suis navré Tony.

-Hm hm.

-Je vais t'expliquer les détails de ton nouveau statut d'accord?

Fury comptait visiblement sur le choc de l'information principale pour faire passer la pilule plus en douceur.

 

 

C'était raté.

-C'EST HORS DE QUESTION NICK, JE NE SUIS PAS UN ENFANT.

-Ça c'est toi qui le dit. Les conditions ne sont pas négociables pour l'instant, donc tu va faire avec. Je t'ai trouvé quelqu'un de tout à fait capable, qui...

-Ahah. Ahahahah. Hilarant vraiment. Je n'ai pas besoin d'être babysitté, peu importe comment tu appelle ça, de la surveillance rapprochée ou je ne sais quoi, je sais m'occuper de moi bordel !

\- Ça devient vraiment urgent de régler ton problème avec la notion d'obligation Tony. Et tu devrais t'estimer heureux qu'un de nos meilleurs agents soit prêt à te supporter.

\- Vos meilleurs agent? AAAAH d'accord la c'est trop !

Crise de nerf ou déni, le fou rire prit le dessus sur Tony. A la limite de l'hystérie, il s'efforça d'articuler quelques mots en se tenant les côtes, à ça de se rouler par terre.

\- Le pire... AAAAAh... Un phénix ! Vous... Vous avez pris un putain de phénix comme emblème et... Ooh ohoh ... Vos meilleurs agents... SONT DES PUTAINS DE BABYSITTERS.

Ils avait fini sa phrase en hurlant. Plus de rire d'un coup. De la colère. Du mépris presque dans sa voix. Les yeux brûlants, le multimilliardaire fixe l'autre homme pendant de longues secondes.

-Sort de mon labo.

-Tony, t...

-MAINTENANT!

Fury se tut. Mais il n'esquissa pas le moindre mouvement. Un mélange d'inquiétude et d'avertissement se lisait dans son œil valide. Une émotion indescriptible, et une pointe de peur.

Clap clap clap

Des applaudissements. Tony sursaute, les nerfs plus qu'à vif - une voix douce, un peu moqueuse, s'élève soudain.

-Fermer le clapet de Fury. Wow. On m'avait dit qu'Iron Man était quelqu'un d'impressionnant, mais là!

L'incompréhension prit la place de la colère dans l'esprit de ce dernier. La voix semblait provenir du couloir, mais il ne la reconnaissait pas et seules quelques rares personnes avaient accès à cette section. Il ne savait pas quelque chose, et il détestait ça.

-Qui... Qui est là?

Un ton faussement outré suivi la question

-Quoi, Nick, tu n'as même pas pris la peine de me présenter?

-Hm. Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps tu voit. Tony, voici Julia Del Valle, ta "babysitter".

Décontenancé, le milliardaire leva son regard vers la porte - une femme se tenait maintenant dans l'encadrement, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Plutôt grande, plus que lui en tout cas - enfin, ça ce n'était pas très compliqué. Cheveux noir profond, beaucoup d'assurance et pas mal d'insubordination aussi. Jolie, une peau bronzée, presque dorée.

Plus il la dévisage, et plus il est incrédule. Elle doit avoir quoi, à peine 20 ans? Un rictus se dessine sur son visage alors qu'il reprend la parole, beaucoup plus calme.

-Fury, que vous vouliez me surveiller après ce qui s'est passé, d'accord, mais collez moi un garde du corps au moins crédible!

Le sourire de la jeune femme s'agrandit, et elle lance un regard interrogateur en direction de Nick - celui ci hoche la tête.

Un

Elle s'approche de Tony d'une démarche calme et tranquille, toujours en souriant.

Deux

Elle s'arrête à quelques pas de lui

-Vous venez de faire une erreur, Stark

Trois

Il est à terre.

Sonné visiblement.

Elle s'agenouille, lui relève la tête et le fixe d'un regard assez, hm, terrifiant. Sauvage. Et la sensation dérangeante d'être la pauvre petite chose entre les griffes du grand félin s'empare de l'esprit du génie.

-Tony Tony Tony, tu travaille régulièrement avec la Veuve Noire, tu pourrais faire preuve d'un peu moins de préjugés à mon égard!

Puis elle se relève, tranquillement. Comme si de rien n'était en fait, comme si elle ne venait pas de renverser avec le petit doigt l'un des hommes les plus puissants de la planète.

Fury lui se retient tant bien que mal de sourire - au vu de son poste, ce serait malvenu de sa part, mais voir la surprise de Stark qui gît encore au sol lui rend la tâche difficile.

-Del Valle, même s'il est supposé ne pas agir dans les prochains mois, vous éviterez de nous le casser trop sévèrement. Il risque d'être très désagréable au moins pendant quelques semaines, j'espère que cela aura au moins l'avantage de vous inculquer un minimum la notion de patience... Sur ce, mon travail m'attend. Ah, et, Stark, vous devriez déjà être heureux de pouvoir rester dans le bâtiment.

Le directeur tourne les talons, et disparaît dans le couloir. Julia s'approche du siège le plus proche et s'y laisse tomber. Elle baisse le regard vers Tony, toujours à terre et silencieux.

-Vous comptez vous relever un jour Mr Stark ?

Pas de réponse. Il n'esquisse pas même un mouvement - pendant un instant, Julia s'inquiète de l'avoir blessé sérieusement dès le premier jour. Elle ne peut pas se permettre de faux pas en ce moment - la situation du Shield est instable, et ils manquent cruellement de main d'œuvre. Pourtant Hill a été claire : elle est chanceuse. Avant l'Incident Hydra, elle aurai été suspendue, comme lui, et la moindre petite erreur lui aurait valu l'expulsion.

Cette fois, sa seule punition est une mission dont personne ne veut vraiment - la surveillance est loin d'être un domaine passionnant. Mais elle fera avec. Et puis qui sait, peut être que ça ne sera pas si ennuyant, de vivre avec Iron Man à longueur de journée.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Donc.
> 
> Je sais que comparés à d'autres, mes chapitres ne sont pas très longs, mais c'est une manière d'écrire qui je trouve correspond à cette fic - une histoire aussi fractionnée que les persos.
> 
> Aussi, j'avais un petit truc à préciser - évidemment, tout se passe aux États-Unis, donc de base les persos parlent anglaiiiis. Ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance pour l'instant, mais ça en aura une légère dans certains chapitres ou dialogues, et c'est globalement tout ce que j'avais à dire, j'espère que l'histoire vous plait pour l'instant! ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La musique de ce chapitre : https://youtu.be/4VR2T5n6tSE

Et puis qui sait, peut être que ça ne sera pas si ennuyant, de vivre avec Iron Man à longueur de journée.

Un gros soupir détourne l'attention de Julia sur ses pensées – ouf, Tony est encore vivant. Il se redresse tant bien que mal, se tenant l'épaule.

-Vous avez intérêt à m'apprendre ce truc.

-Vous êtes sûr ? Parce que ça inclurait que je vous refasse une démonstration.

Un faible sourire se dessine sur les lèvres du milliardaire :

-On verra ça plus tard alors. Apportez moi un café.

C'est au tour de Julia de soupirer maintenant

-Je ne suis pas une stagiaire vous savez.

-Vous êtes dans un espace de travail que vous ne connaissez pas pour une durée temporaire, et vous allez bien finir par retenir quelque chose à force de me voir travailler tous les jours. Donc si, vous êtes une stagiaire. Vous devriez déjà être contente, on a pas de photocopieuse !

-...

-Café ?

Julia lui adresse un regard noir, puis se lève. Non, décidément, cette punition ne présente aucun bon côté.

-Je suppose que la machine la plus proche est celle de l'étage du dessus ?

-Voyons, je ne vais pas prendre mon café à la machine, je suis milliardaire ! Il y a une petite cuisine au bout du couloir, débrouillez vous.

Il la prend de haut, elle prend sur elle. Pourtant c'est une des choses qu'elle hait le plus chez les êtres humains, ce genre de comportement. Enfin, chez les aliens aussi probablement, bien qu'elle n'ai jamais eu la chance ou le malheur d'en rencontrer elle même.

Sans un mot de plus, elle se dirige vers la porte.

Qu'elle franchit.

Et qui se referme brusquement derrière elle.

-J'y crois pas! Ce c*****d !

Un froncement de sourcils, un soupir puis un sourire se suivent sur son visage, et elle disparait dans la cuisine.

Elle a un plan.

Pendant ce temps, à l'intérieur du labo, Tony s'est assis sur la chaise qu'a quittée l'espionne. Il se doute bien qu'elle finira par rentrer, mais il a besoin d'être seul un moment. De faire le point.

-Je crois que j'aimerais bien un peu de musique, Friday.

-Voulez vous que je lance l'Harmoniseur?

-Hm, pourquoi pas.

C'était une de ses créations, vieille de quelques mois déjà - un simple programme, enfin un algorithme plutôt. C'est Pepper qui avait trouvé son nom - c'est elle aussi qui avait inspiré sa création.

Le train de pensées de Tony était parfois compliqué à saisir, et ses émotions presque insondables. Communiquer avec les autres, même les proches, lorsque l'on ne maitrise plus ses pensées, est plus que difficile - impossible en fait. C'est ce qu'elle lui reprochait parfois.

Il avait trouvé la solution à ce problème dans la musique. L'Harmoniseur analysait ses émotions, les souvenirs et les idées qui le préoccupaient. Puis il trouvait des musiques dont les paroles s'accordaient, s'harmonisaient parfaitement avec son humeur, permettant à Tony de se comprendre et de se calmer plus facilement.

Il avait utilisé le logiciel de nombreuses fois maintenant, et celui ci, dirigé par Friday, était désormais capable de trouver des similitudes même très légères, subtiles ou imagées.

Au début, il ressortait principalement des titres de rock, qui à défaut de toujours être de mise avaient au moins l'avantage de correspondre aux goûts du milliardaire. Mais petit à petit, les styles s'étaient diversifiés. Tony s'était ainsi surpris à apprécier plusieurs titres de pop moderne, voir du reggae, et même quelques chansons d'amour.

-Alors Friday? Le résultat du jour?

-Viva La Vida de Coldplay. Voulez vous connaitre le taux de correspondance Monsieur?

Le titre ne lui disait rien, ni l'auteur. Peut être de l'italien.

-Non, ça ira. Lance la juste.

La mélodie envahit la pièce - en se retournant vers l'écran le plus proche, Tony peut voir les paroles défiler.

Et il réalise à quel point son I.A a progressé.

Dès les premières phrases, il comprend et voit les similitudes entre le chanteur et lui. Un roi, un génie, un super héros, on en revient au même.

Il était entouré, il était aimé. Et maintenant il se sent si seul. Il commandait tout, depuis la mort de son père. Les gens l'adoraient. Puis l'Afghanistan, les murs refermés sur lui. Son empire budgétaire qui reposait sur la mort et la destruction. Il s'était habitué à vivre au milieu des mensonges jusqu'à ne plus les voir.

Et puis il était devenu Iron Man. C'était son armure qui explosait les fenêtres et lui ouvrait les portes. Les Avengers. Les combats, et leurs tambours. Le danger. Il avait perdu beaucoup.

Il avait eu peur, oui. Imaginé et vu ses amis mourir sous ses yeux, le lui reprocher. Il avait voulu empêcher ça. Il avait vu le danger et la mort venir.

Il avait voulu créer quelque chose qui lui ressemble - un miroir.

Quelque chose qui puisse se battre à ses côtés - une épée.

Quelque chose qui puisse les protéger - un bouclier.

Ultron. Vision.

Et malgré le bien qu'il s'efforçait de faire, les gens ont commencé à se concentrer sur la destruction qu'il engendrait à nouveau. La Sokovie avait tout fait basculer, et l'équilibre fragile qu'il entretenait avait disparu.

Puis son opposition avec Steve. Il culpabilisait déjà, il cherchait à limiter les dégâts, à aider les autres, les étudiants. Il voulait réparer ses erreur. En empêcher d'autres d'arriver. Les limiter. Mais le Cap avait refusé les accords. Une révolution interne. Il lui en avait voulu. Il avait appris des choses qu'il aurait peut être préféré ignorer.

Il s'était fait maitrisé par les événements, sans aucun contrôle ni réel choix à faire. Une marionnette. Qui voudrais être ce genre de super héros?

Et il avait trouvé Peter, au milieu de cet enfer. Un espoir de rendre le monde meilleur, petit bout par petit bout. Quartier par quartier. Il le trouvait doué ce gosse, prometteur. Il avait voulu le protéger du danger, le former. En faire un grand super héros.

Une sorte de mini lui - un miroir.

Un allié - une épée.

Un protecteur - un bouclier.

Et il était sur la bonne voie cette fois. Mais il savait que Peter ne l'appellerait pas avant un bon moment. Il était occupé, ce super héros de quartier.

Tony revient peu à peu à la réalité, au fur et à mesure que la musique se termine. Oui, il a menti. Oui, il a fait des choses dont il est loin d'être fier. Mais c'était quand il dirigeait le monde.

 

 

La musique s'est arrêtée, tout doucement. Une larme solitaire termine sa course le long de la mâchoire de Tony. Il reste silencieux, respirant doucement.

Une grande inspiration. Il se lève, et efface la trace salée de sa joue. Au moins, ce n'est plus de l'angoisse qu'il ressent.

C'est du manque.

Du manque des Avengers. Du manque du travail d'équipe. Du manque de leurs amitiés. Du manque de leurs disputes même. Du manque d'amour. Du manque de Pepper.

Et en cet instant, il se sent si seul.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un chapitre, une musique.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wsp4Djr2FGk

Ploc.

Ploc.

Ploc.

Ploc.

Les dernières gouttes de café s'écoulent une à une de la machine à la tasse. Prise dans ses pensées, elle revient doucement à la réalité. Julia se redresse, et enlève la tasse de la machine. L'odeur du café brûlant se répand d'un coup dans la pièce, et elle grimace. Cette boisson n'a jamais vraiment été à son goût. Elle préfère le thé, et en boit presque tous les jours depuis quelques mois.

Une addiction pour en remplacer une autre - celle là au moins est plus saine.

Elle sourit, puis se relève.

\- Bon, le plus dur reste à faire je suppose. Friday?

Aucune réponse.

\- Friday, je sais que tu m'entend. Tu es programmée pour aider Tony Stark. Et c'est aussi ce que je suis censée faire. Le problème c'est que si tu t'oppose à moi, on risque de se compliquer la tâche mutuellement.

\- Vous avez effectivement l'air d'en avoir beaucoup à faire de sa santé, au vu de la manière dont vous l'avez mis à terre.

Aïe. Touché.

\- Hm, je t'accorde que sur ce point là, je n'ai peut être pas fait au mieux. Mais j'ai besoin qu'il me prenne au sérieux. Tu peux comprendre ça, s'il doute de mes compétences, il n'aura sans doute rien à faire de ce que je pourrai lui dire. Alors qu'en sachant que je suis réellement un bon élément du Shield, les possibilités de progression s'ouvrent un peu!

\- ...

\- S'il te plait, j'ai besoin que tu m'ouvre l'accès au labo.

\- Qu'avez vous mis dans ce café Madame Del Valle?

\- Madame? Je ne pensais pas faire vieille pourtant... Et tu sais très bien de quoi il s'agit.

\- ...

\- Comme tu sais qu'il en a visiblement plus que besoin.

\- ...

\- Friday...

\- C'est d'accord. Je vais vous ouvrir. Mais il est hors de question que vous frappiez encore Mr Stark sans son consentement.

Yes! Elle retient de justesse un cri de joie - apparemment, les traités de sociologie et de psychanalyse qu'elle a lus s'appliquent aussi aux robots. Enfin, ça reste tout de même Friday, l'I.A personnelle et plus que brillante de Tony Stark, il n'y a rien d'étonnant au fait que sa pensée soit au moins aussi développée qu'humaine.

\- Merci beaucoup Friday.

Elle se lève, la tasse toujours chaude entre les mains, et reprend la direction du labo, lentement, pour ne rien renverser.

Lorsqu'elle arrive devant la porte, elle s'arrête un instant. Et si Friday avait changé d'avis?

Un pas en avant.

La porte s'ouvre doucement. La pièce lui semble un peu plus sombre que lorsqu'elle l'a quittée. Elle y rentre doucement, tenant la tasse avec beaucoup de précaution.

-Mr Stark?

Il se retourne doucement - évidemment, il a entendu la porte s'ouvrir.

\- Vous... Vous avez vraiment ramené un café?

\- C'est mon rôle de stagiaire non?

Adossé à son bureau, il parait surpris.

\- D'ailleurs, il est quand même sacrément chaud, donc si vous pouviez le récupérer...

\- Oh, uuh, posez le là.

Il désigne un coin de son bureau miraculeusement épargné, et recouvert tout au plus d'une ou deux minuscules vis, et elle s'exécute.

Il ne dit rien, et reste là à l'observer. Une minute plus tôt, et elle l'aurait trouvé dans un moment de faiblesse. Elle est douée, aucun doute là dessus, Natasha ou Rhodes auraient mis bien plus de temps à trouver un moyen d'entrer. A condition d'en trouver un tout court d'ailleurs. Il allait devoir faire encore plus attention.

Et revoir ses protocoles de sécurité.

Ils se jaugent mutuellement, debout à à peine quelques mètres l'un de l'autre.

Il cache bien plus de choses que son humour et son attitude ne laissent paraitre.

Elle semble indéchiffrable. Et terriblement intelligente.

C'est ce genre de regards qu'on n'ose pas interrompre, que chacun veut voir continuer. Un regard interrogateur où passent toutes ces questions muettes que l'on a pas le temps de poser. Un regard curieux.

C'est lui qui interrompt cet échange silencieux.

\- Je suppose que je ferai mieux de le boire tant qu'il est chaud.

\- Je suis d'accord, le café froid, c'est plutôt moyen.

\- A tout hasard, vous n'avez pas empoisonné cette tasse?

\- Vous pensez vraiment que votre I.A m'aurait laissée passer avec une tasse empoisonnée dans les mains?

Le sourcil du milliardaire se soulève, mi-surpris mi-intrigué.

\- C'est Friday qui t'a laissée passer?

\- Je peut me montrer très persuasive, répond elle avec un sourire.

Comment a-t-elle réussi à utiliser Friday? Celle ci n'est pourtant pas censée avoir de faiblesses. Il s'empare de la tasse, se disant qu'il pourrait bien utiliser cette fille pour améliorer encore son I.A. Et il réalise qu'il est en train de faire preuve de curiosité.

Il se fige, observe le nuage de lait dériver à la surface du liquide. Cela fait un moment que ça ne lui était pas arrivé. Une réelle envie de savoir, de comprendre. Bien sûr construire, imaginer, inventer est plus que passionnant - mais apprendre? Apprendre est au dessus de tout ça pour un esprit comme le sien.

Le savoir est un cadeau, même s'il est bien trop souvent accompagné de regrets. Connaitre le passé peut vous briser le présent. Ses pensées dérivent et l'emmène vers Steve. Bordel.

Il lui en veut encore, et c'est probablement réciproque, mais...

\- Mr Stark?

Il sursaute. Il s'est encore fait happer par ses pensées.

\- Tout va bien?

\- Oui oui, c'est juste une idée qui m'a traversé l'esprit. Il faudrait que j'essaye d'installer un système de restauration dans une de mes armures.

\- Hm hm. Je ne voit pas vraiment où vous pourriez stocker les aliments, et ça risquerait de vous ralentir non?

\- Qui s'occupe d'être ralenti quand on peut avoir des shawarma sur soi à n'importe quel moment?

Un grand sourire illumine son visage.

\- Vous avez déjà essayé les shawarmas, Julia?

Tiens, il utilise son prénom déjà? Ça se déroule mieux que prévu en fin de compte. Elle s'autorise à sourire un peu plus avant de lui répondre

\- Hm, je crois pas. Peut être une fois au Japon, mais c'était probablement une adaptation un peu bizarre. Il est censé y avoir du calamar dedans?

\- On va dire que c'est un non alors. Je vous ferai goûter un jour.

Il se retourne vers son écran, et semble y ajuster des paramètres incompréhensibles.

Il porte la tasse à ses lèvres.

Une gorgée.

Puis s'effondre.


End file.
